


Ill-fated

by Doofus87



Series: Prompt fills/Standalone Scenes. [3]
Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doofus87/pseuds/Doofus87
Summary: A stand-alone scene.Jeremy Daniels takes a moment to step out from the packed banquet hall to find some time to his own thoughts. His attempt at solace is soon interrupted.
Series: Prompt fills/Standalone Scenes. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ill-fated

Jeremy takes a deep breath, taking a moment to enjoy the clearer air after suffering the stuffiness of the packed banquet hall. Looking up at the sky, he chuckles to himself and thinks, "Gotten too used to this, nothing up there but the roof of the hold. Impressive smoke and mirror show though." With a quiet chuckle he idly tugs at the collar of his Dress Blues while his other hand rests on the hilt of his saber.

Daniels is so lost in his own musing that he doesn't notice the door until it clacks shut. He tenses, turning with deliberate slowness as a predatory smile spreads across his face. The _perfect_ quip is forming in his mind, since he fully expects Frederich to have finally taken him up on his challenge for going mano a mano to clear the air between them.

His smile freezes and the quip dies on his lips. Sergeant- _Janet_ Quail stands just outside of the door, the way the artificial moonlight catches on the dark blue of her dress, highlighting her stunning silhouette leaves Jeremy speechless. Janet worries at the fabric around her waist in an uncharacteristically demure and nervous fashion. Her green eyes flit up for a moment before she takes a grand interest in the shrubbery to their side. As his brain struggles to finish switching gears without burning through his mental clutch, Daniels stands half-slack jawed as the simplest of phrases continue to elude him.

"Captain, are... you OK?" She asks.

Jeremy manages to nod. "Error: the present male's verbal cortex has encountered an unexpected exception and is in the process of rebooting."

Quail laughs and shakes her head. "Are you making another odd reference that I need to be taught, sir?" The motion sends waves through her bright red hair. Jeremy can't help but think how much a shame it is that she has to pin her hair up on a daily basis.

"No, not this time. I mean it’s kinda a computer nerd thing. To do with general protection faults and the like. But that’s kinda obtuse even by my… Immaterial. You caught me ... expecting someone else." Daniels works out as his brain finally manages to shift gears without burning anything too important away.

"Who?"

Daniels chews on the inside of his lip for a moment. "Paul."

"That jackass? Why'd you think he'd be coming out here?"

"Hoping that he'd finally grow a pair, we could duke it out, and clear the air between us." Jeremy shrugs. "No such luck it seems. What about you?"

Janet tucks her hair behind her ear with one hand as she folds the other arm across her chest. She takes a tentative step closer and answers, "I...wanted to make sure you were alright. I don't think anyone else noticed you slipping away, but you had a look about you."

Jeremy’s smile freezes on his face, his feet capitalize on his distracted state to take an unconscious step closer. "The concern is noted, appreciated, and in this case probably unwarranted. I was stepping out to get some fresh air. At least as fresh as we can get 'round these parts. I felt myself getting ready to make some bad choices, and well, didn't wanna ruin the night for anyone else."

"You're really OK?"

Jeremy shrugs and gestures at the door with his hand. "As best as I am gonna get tonight, I reckon. Let's get you back inside there's still some party left to be had…" he trails off, suddenly cognizant of his proximity to Janet. Finally realizing that his feet had been acting of their own volition. He would have words with them later. 

The moment stretches as neither of them move for what feels like an eternity. Janet moves first, turning to grab Daniels. One hand seizes the front of his shirt and her other clasping at the base of his neck. Squelching the rational voice in the forefront of her mind, Quail pulls Daniels in and locks him into a kiss, his cape billowing from the sudden movement. She pours all of her anxiety, her nervous energy, her desperation, and her hope out at once.

Jeremy stiffens, a small voice in the back of his mind being glad that the sheer surprise precludes the usual autonomic response. After a few seconds that feel like a lifetime, Quail pulls back, breaking contact. Tears in her eyes well up, threatening to spill down her face. "So much for that,” she says. “I should have figured you'd want a real woman. Not like you'd want, or notice some tomboy like me."

Daniels sighs, as he averts his eyes "That's not even half right. I'm sorry, I was hoping that I could dodge the issue to let it clear out. Obviously, I was a dumbass. I shoulda been straight with you months ago. Truth is I'm in no shape for a romantic relationship." He toes at the dirt, wishing that he was wrong about himself. Mentally grumbling at the part of his brain that registers how the faint taste of her lip gloss still lingers, "You deserve better than this. Better than me."

Jeremy forces himself to meet Janet's eyes, the pain painted across her face cuts into him. Made all the worse because it was _his_ fault. “Here’s the facts, I’m broke. Real bad. And I’m not sure how, or what I need to get myself put back together.” Daniels holds up a hand, to cut Janet off from cutting in, “And don’t you go saying that you’re ‘willing to help fix me.’” Daniels pauses to run his hand over his mouth. “I’ve seen couples try that plenty of times and 9 out of 10 of those ended in a flaming train wreck. It would not be fair of me to drag you into that. Or to let you fall into that either."

**Author's Note:**

> This is in part another flash-forward for SIdesteps, and in part a response to a prompt on the Fanfiction subreddit.
> 
> "April 25: A romantic or affectionate moment has gone amiss."


End file.
